Cassiopeia, daughter of Lily
by Il Cielo Tradito
Summary: Cassiopeia Lily Potter-Black, fem!Harry, Girl-who-lived, Mistress of Death, Woman-who-conquered, was betrayed by the wizarding world due to them believing she had gone dark. What happens to Cassiopeia? Where does she end up in? Read to find out..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Azkaban

The door to the jail cell opened and two aurors stepped in. "Get up." One said, slightly kicking the female on the ground. "You're getting a trial." The other said. The woman stood up and the aurors took her by her hands. They walked down the corridors, leaving the prison altogether. The trio apprated to the courtroom in the ministry of magic's headquarters.

"Bring forth the convict." The minister said. The convicted woman was escorted to a chair in the middle of the courtroom. She sat down and chains appeared upon her arms, keeping her in place.

"The Wizarding community against Cassiopeia Lily Potter-Black." The minister of magic, Fudge said. "Mrs Weasley Née Granger , you have the floor." Fudge said. "Five years ago the convict defeated He-who-must-not-be-named at the battle of Hogwarts. Three years ago, she stopped aging. The convict has been accused of delving into dark magic, uniting the Deadly Hallows, mass murder of muggles, breaking the stature of secrecy and going dark." Hermione stated.

"Cassiopeia, how do you plead?" Fudge asked. "Not guilty." Said Cassiopeia, the convicted woman. "Madam Bones, present the evidence." Hermione said. "Several muggle eyewitnesses accounts state that they saw a woman with dark red hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar upon the scene of the crime. Mr Weasley states that for several years, even before the Battle of Hogwarts, the convict has researched dark rituals and even Horcruxses. Mrs Weasley Née Granger accounted for seeing the convict uniting the Deadly Hallows." Madam Bones stated and showed memories of Hermione and several eye witnesses. "In the defense of the convict?" Fudge asked. "I request being interrogated under the uses of Veritaserum." Cassiopeia said. "Request considered and denied. How do you defend yourself?" Fudge asked.

"The woman at the scene of the crime was someone using glamors. I researched Horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort." Cassiopeia said. "I deny ever researching dark rituals or using them. I deny reuniting the Deadly Hallows." Cassiopeia declared.

"How does the Wizegamont plead?" Fudge asked. "Guilty!" Said one of them. "By the powers given to me by the Ministry, I declare Cassiopeia Lily Potter-Black guilty of the crimes presented and hereby declare her to be executed by using the veil of death." Fudge declared.

Cassiopeia was dragged off by the aurors, as she was she glared at the people she once called her friends. She was thrown towards the veil. "Any last words?" Was asked. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I really was innocent, I hope you burn in hell." Cassiopeia said and turned towards the veil. "Walk through it." Commanded one of the aurors and walk Cassiopeia did, without looking back.

**Prologue end. **


	2. Chapter 1

»Parsel toungue«

_"Sindarin"_

"Common tongue"

**Chapter 1**

Middle-earth

Cassiopeia woke up with a start. "Where..?" She mumbled looking at the forest around her. She looked at her hands, pale and delicate. She wondered why she could see, she wasn't wearing her glasses. She saw a pouch, on it there was the symbol of the Deadly Hallows. Around her wrist was a wand holster, in it the Elder wand. On her index finger was the Resurrection stone and around her shoulders the Invisibility cloak. She wore a dark green- almost black, robe. She brushed some of her dark red hair behind her ear and froze. She felt her ears and noticed that they were pointy. Rushed to the pond that was in the clearing she resided in and looked at her reflection. She saw a girl with the brightest green eyes staring back at her. Her skin was pale and her face unearthly beautiful despite the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "What the bloody hell has happened to me?" She asked, her voice clear and melodious.

Cassiopeia grunted as information flooded her head. She suddenly knew everything about the place she was in, but not her exact location. There was a ring that must be destroyed, something similar to a Horcrux. Sauron, this world's dark lord could only be defeated if the ring was destroyed. This world was called Middle-earth and it wasn't so developed unlike Earth had been.

Cassiopeia heard the voice of a snake, so she approached it. »Excussse me, could you tell me where I am?« Cassiopeia asked the black snake that was sunbathing on a nearby rock. »A ssspeaker! You underssstand usss?« the snake asked. »Yesss, pleassse tell me where am I?« Cassiopeia asked again. »You're in a clearing near Rivendell.« the snake said. »Could you take me to Rivendell, then?« Cassiopeia asked. »Of courssse. We mussst help ssspeakersss.« the snake said and slithered up Cassiopeia's arm and around her neck. »Thank you.« Cassiopeia said and started following the directions the snake was giving her.

Upon arriving at Rivendell's gate Cassiopeia left the snake on the pathway and went towards the city. Inside, she was greeted by Lord Elrond.

"_Mae govannen_, Cassiopeia, daughter of Lily and James." He said. "_Glass nín le govaded_, Lord Elrond." Cassiopeia said. "Come, we have lots to speak of." Elrond said, gesturing for Cassiopeia to follow him.

**Chapter 1 end**_Mae govannen_: Well met

_Glass nín le govaded_: It is my joy to meet you


	3. Chapter 2

»Parsel toungue«

"_Sindarin_"

"Common tongue"

**Chapter 2**

Rivendell

"You want my help in regards of the ring of power?" Cassiopeia asked. "Yes, it would be wise to have someone like you helping us on this mission. It may be the key factor to change the fate of Middle-earth." Elrond said. "The others will not take it kindly to have a woman fighting." Cassiopeia stated. "No they won't.. And for that purpose we need to assure them that you are experienced in magic and sword fighting." Elrond said. "How does being 'the Black wizard' sound like." He asked. "Oh I like the sound of that." Cassiopeia smiled.

"Would you like an actual family?" Elrond asked. "Of course I would.." Cassiopeia sighed. "Then what do you say about becoming _iell nín_?" Elrond asked. "I would very much like that, ada." Cassiopeia smiled softly. "Then, shall we meet with your siblings, _iell nín_?" Elrond asked. "Yes, _ada_." Cassiopeia giggled.

"Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir. This is your new sister, the Black istari." Said Elrond. "Cassiopeia _i eneth nín_." Cassiopeia said. "_Le bain sui ninniach, muinthel_." Said Elladan and Elrohir. "Thank you.." Cassiopeia smiled. "_Le bainon_!" Arwen exclaimed. "As are you, _muinthel_." Cassiopeia smiled.

"I want to tell you something, _adar_.." Cassiopeia said seriously. "What is it?" Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Before I came to Arda, I was held prisoner by those who I saw as my friends and family." Cassiopeia started.

"I was convicted for uniting the Deadly Hallows, delving into dark magic, mass murder and.. Becoming a dark lady." She said. "I was betrayed by my people, out of those crimes I had only united the Deadly Hallows, but not on purpose. I had stopped aging when I turned twenty and was shunned for being immortal." She sighed. "One night, I was putting my godson, Teddy Lupin, to bed. When suddenly I was ambushed by people who wore red robes. They took him away from me and I was blamed for it. Teddy was like a son to me and now I will never see him again." Tears dripped down Cassiopeia's pale face. Elrond reached out his hand and wiped the tears off. "_Avaro naeth,_ Cassiopeia. Your godson is alive, I have seen it." Elrond stated.

"There is something you should see, _ada_.." Cassiopeia said quietly. She closed her eyes and morphed into a beautiful black flaming bird. She opened her eyes to reveal the familiar green orbs she possessed. "_Nan belain_..." Elrond whispered. Cassiopeia morphed back to her normal form. "That was a black Phoenix. Their tears can heal any wound and their singing is one of the most beautiful sounds of the world." She said. "Of course my daughter would have such a remarkable gift.." Elrond smiled fondly.

Suddenly Cassiopeia's eyes glazed over and her face became empty of any emotion. She opened her mouth and out of her mouth came an ancient voice that didn't belong to Cassiopeia. "The one with the power to rise to the throne of Gondor travels as a lowly ranger answering to the name Strider, he shall bring someone who bears the burden of the one ring upon his shoulders and with him three companions. He shall save Arda of it's doom beginning the age of men, should he fail the age of Orcs shall begin. One ring to rule them all." The voice died out and Cassiopeia fainted. Thankfully, Lord Elrond managed to catch Cassiopeia before she hit the ground. "Arwen, go to the forest and look for Aragorn. Don't come back before you find him." He ordered Arwen who nodded and left towards the stables. Elrond put his attention back to Cassiopeia and felt her forehead for fever. He sighed in relief as his daughter had no external injuries or fever. He put her to her bed and left her to sleep. He had arrangements to make.

**Chapter 2 end**

_Ada_: daddy/dad

_Adar_: Father

_Iell nín_: my daughter

_Le bain sui ninniach_: You are beautiful like a rainbow

_Muinthel_: sister

_Le bainon_: You are so beautiful

_Avaro naeth_: Don't worry

_Nan belain_: By the valar


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: the reason Cassiopeia can understand Parsel tongue is because you don't exactly forget languages that quickly, Cassiopeia has frequently practiced the language.**

»Parsel tongue«

"_Sindarin_"

"Common tongue"

**Chapter 3**

Rivendell

Green eyes fluttered open, staring at the white ceiling groggily. The red haired woman sat up with difficulty and looked around the unfamiliar room. "What...?" She mumbled.

"Well met Cassiopeia the Black, Death's Mistress, daughter of Lily, Girl-who-lived, woman-who-conquered." Said an elderly voice. The woman looked towards the voice only to find an old man with a ragged appearance, he wore grey robes and had grey hair. "Who?" She asked. "My name is Gandalf the Grey, I'm a wizard just like you." Gandalf said. "Some call me Mithrandir." He added. "Nice to meet you, please call me Cassiopeia." Cassiopeia said. "Mithrandir, do you know if I'll find my godson from Arda?" She asked. "You will meet him eventually." Gandalf nodded.

"I'll let you dress in peace." He said and stood up. "There's clothes in that closet." He added and left. Cassiopeia stood up and walked to the closet. She took out black robes with green details and dressed in it, she also put on black boots.

After leaving her room, Cassiopeia ran into someone. "Cassiopeia...?" The man trailed off. Cassiopeia looked up only to find an elf with familiar stormy eyes and wavy black hair. "Sirius?" She gasped. Sirius nodded and hugged Cassiopeia tightly. "I thought you died..." Cassiopeia mumbled. "I didn't as you can see, pup." Sirius grinned.

Someone coughed and the two ravenettes turned to find Lord Elrond looking at them. "I see you found Cassiopeia, Sirius." He said. "Is Cassiopeia the goddaughter you were talking about?" He asked. "Yes, I'm glad to have her back with me." Sirius smiled. "_Ada_!" Cassiopeia smiled and gave Elrond a hug. "_A-ada_?!" Sirius exclaimed in shock. "Yes, I adopted her." Elrond smiled. "I'm glad that she finally has family." Sirius smiled softly.

"_Ada_, Aragorn and the hobbits have arrived." Said Elladan. Elrond nodded and Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes. "How long was I asleep?" She asked. "Three days." Elrond said. "I'm inviting you two to a council, it will take place tomorrow." He stated. "We'll be there." Cassiopeia nodded.

**Chapter 3 End**


	5. Chapter 4

»Parsel tongue«

"_Sindarin_"

"Common tongue"

Chapter 4

Rivendell

The council was just about to start. Everyone had taken their seats with Cassiopeia and Sirius sitting near Elrond. Boromir, the son of the steward of Gondor looked upon Cassiopeia distastefully as he beleived women should not be allowed in councils such as this.

"What is that woman doing here?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I believe Cassiopeia has every right to be here as she is the Black istari." Gandalf said as he glared at Boromir. "And why should we need her, I bet she cannot use a sword or fire arrows at her enemies." Boromir said. "I can assure you, Boromir, my goddaughter can use both weapons with grace." Sirius said. "Be quiet. _Ada_ is about to start." Cassiopeia said coldly.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends age old.. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said as he studied the council members. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He stated. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond said and then looked at Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said. All eyes looked towards the hobbit as he put the ring upon the pedestal.

"It is true.." Boromir whispered. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky draw dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'A doom's near at hand, Isildur's pain is found. Isildur's pain..'" Boromir said as he approached the ring, almost touching it. "Boromir!" Cassiopeia and Elrond called out. Gandalf called out with the dark words of Mordor as the scenery turned dark; 'One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them; One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' When he stopped the light came back. Boromir sat down silently.

"Never before has someone uttered with that language here in Imladris." Elrond said as he sat down. "I do not ask your pardon, Lord Elrond, for the black speech will be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil!" Gandalf declared and sat down. "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay with the blood of my people kept your lands safe!" Boromir declared with charisma and perhaps a little bit of madness in his voice. "Let Gondor taste the enemy's weapon. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said. "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn said. "And what does a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathor. You owe him your alleges." Legolas said. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir inquired with a mocking tone. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said. "_Havo dad_, Legolas." Aragon said and Legolas sat down. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir said and sat down.

"Aragorn is right... We cannot use it." Cassiopeia said, receiving a glare fron Boromir. "My thoughts exactly, Cassiopeia." Gandalf nodded. "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. "What are we waiting for?" Gimli said, took out his axe and struck it upon the ring. The ring wasn't destroyed, but the axe was. The force of the ring sent Gimli tumbling backwards. Frodo flinched upon it happening. "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Glóin by any craft we here possess." Elrond said. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there it can be undone. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast upon the fiery cavern from whence it came." He stated. "One of you must do this." Elrond said. Silence reigned the council until..

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "It's gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep." He stated. "The great eye is always watchful. It's a barren wasteland filled with fire, ash and dust. The mere air you breath is a poisonous fume. Even with a thousands men you couldn't do this. It is folly." Boromir said. "Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said as he stood up. "And I supposed you're the one to do it!" Gimli yelled. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?" Boromir asked. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli declared. Then chaos started, everyone was fighting with each other, except Cassiopeia who looked upon Frodo who looked like he wanted to say something.

Cassiopeia took out the Elder wand and pointed it at her throat, mentally saying a few magic words. "SILENCE!" She yelled and all eyes went to her. She undid the magic. "Now, I believe Frodo has something to say." She said. Everyone looked at Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Though I do not know the way.." He whispered.

"I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said. "If I can protect you with my life, I will." Aragorn said as he approached Frodo. "You have my sword." He said and went behind Frodo. "And you have my bow." Legolas said. "And my axe." Declared Gimli. "You carry the fates of us all little one.. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said. Cassiopeia approached Frodo, "I know it is a hard burden to bear, so I will help you bear it even if it is not what my godfather and father want." She said. "You have my magic." She nodded and stood beside Legolas. Then the three hobbits ran to the scene with each declaring their will to help. "Ten companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond declared.

Chapter 4 end

Havo dad: sit down

Ada: dad/daddy


	6. Chapter 5

»Parsel tongue«

"_Sindarin_"

"Common tongue"

* * *

Chapter 5

Location unknown

The fellowship was doing mostly their own things at their camp. Merry, Pippin and Boromir were practicing swordsmanship. Cassiopeia was sitting next to Gandalf as most of the fellowship seemed to be wary of Cassiopeia, it seemed like only Legolas liked her, but he spent time just staring at the black istari.

Boromir accidentally nicked Merry's finger to which the two Hobbits responded with tackling the Gondorian to the ground. Aragorn tried to help Boromir, but was knocked over too. "What's that?" Sam asked as he stared at something in the horizon. "Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said offhandedly. "It's moving fast and against the wind." Cassiopeia said with narrowed eyes. "Crebain from dunland!" Legolas exclaimed. "Hide!" Aragorn commanded.

When Legolas grabbed Cassiopeia to hide behind a rock formation, both elves felt an odd tingly sensation. Cassiopeia took her invisibility cloak and hid herself and Legolas under it. Thankfully the others had put out the fire and hidden in various locations with their stuff. The birds flew over their camp and went towards Isengard. When they left, everyone came out of their hiding places. "Is everyone alright?" Cassiopeia asked and was answered with mostly nods. "Are you? I hope I didn't hurt you.." Legolas said. "I'm fine." Cassiopeia said as she turned her cloak visible again.

* * *

Mountain top

Frodo tripped and the ring somehow escaped his neck. Boromir picked it up and mumbled something as if he was under a spell. Aragorn commanded him to give thee ring back to Frodo. Boromir did as he was told and the fellowship continued their journey through the snow.

When a snowstorm started, Aragorn and Boromir picked up the Hobbits. When the fellowship suddenly started Legolas said; "A foul voice carries through the air." As they quickened their pace they heard a male voice chanting in the air.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed and started chanting magic words against Saruman. Gandalf however lost the match, sending the snow on top of the mountain tumbling down on the fellowship. The fellowship emerged from the snow with Legolas immediately holding Casiopeia, the odd tingly sensation back stronger than ever. Both of their eyes widened comically. "Y-you're my one?!" Cassiopeia gasped. "I- yes.. I am.." Legolas stuttered. "Let's talk about this more when we're off the mountain, shall we?" Cassiopeia asked. Legolas nodded and the two looked back towards the fellowship just in time for Frodo to say; "We'll go through the mines." "Then so be it." Gandalf said. "Oh by the way, miss Cassiopeia, could you use some sort of warming spell on us?" Frodo asked. "Of course." Cassiopeia said and cast warming charms on the rest of the fellowship.

Chapter 5 end

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter ^^;;


End file.
